


ZOOL and Their Rabbit That Hides In Backpacks

by ReapersAngel



Series: The Chronicles of Idols and Their Pets (aka the Adopt-A-Pet AUs) [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pets, But not ACCiDenTAlLy, Did you see what I did with Tet's name :D, Disclaimer: Credits to Bandai Namco, Gen, How Do I Tag, I am horrible at tagging, POV Alternating, Pets, Rabbits, So I have always loved the Mina & Haru relationship, Tell me if I missed anything, Tet follows Haru to school, You can blame me for this whole fic, reposted from wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: ZOOL, after hearing about IDOLiSH7's new puppy (*cough* Haru *cough), decides they should get a pet. Minami vehemently shoots down the idea of a rabbit.He does not, eventually, end up winning, but he doesn't mind either way.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma & Isumi Haruka & Midou Torao & Natsume Minami
Series: The Chronicles of Idols and Their Pets (aka the Adopt-A-Pet AUs) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	ZOOL and Their Rabbit That Hides In Backpacks

**Author's Note:**

> So once I read a fic where Mina had this BURNING HATRED of rabbits, so that played a part here. However, at that point in time I didn't know the circumstances of why, so I sort of made it up. As I'm posting this, I took a look at the English i7 wiki and apparently he dislikes them because he was bitten by one as a child. It's down in the trivia section, and did you know that HE'S AMBIDEXTROUS (MAINLY DRINKS WITH HIS LEFT HAND) AND COLLECTS AND WATCHES CLOCKS AS A HOBBY. I LOVE THIS ONE.

“Hey Toma, I want a dragon!”

Toma sighed. “Dragons aren’t real, Tora.”

“A tiger, then?” Torao said hopefully. Toma shook his head.

“What are you two idiots talking about?” Haru said, popping out of his room, “Are we getting a pet too?”

Toma raised an eyebrow. “ ‘Too’?” Haru glared at him.

“IDOLiSH7 got a puppy,” He said defensively, “Yotsuba was showing me pictures at lunch.”

“Oh?” Torao said, “I thought you hated them, Haruka. And now you’re jealous?”

“Am not!” Haruka said angrily, lunging at him. Toma sighed and held him back.

Minami laughed from his seat where he’d watched the scene unfold serenely. “Would you like to adopt a pet, Isumi-san?” Haruka stubbornly nodded. Minami looked at Toma. “Well, what do you say, Inumaru-san?”

“Why does Toma get a say in this?” Haru whined.

“He  _ is  _ our leader,” Minami pointed out. Haru pouted.

Toma sighed. “I actually wouldn’t mind if we got a pet,” He confessed. Torao perked up.

“Tiger?” He said hopefully. Toma shook his head.

“Tigers aren’t pets, Tora,” He said, “Besides, we don’t have the means to keep one, anyways.”

“Rabbit?” Haru butted in. The room went silent.

“I will never, ever,  _ ever _ ,” Minami hissed, “House one of those little spawns of Satan.”

Toma swallowed. “Wouldn’t dream of making you, Mina.”

○|○|○|○|○

Haru looked away. “It just- it looked so sad there, I couldn’t leave it-”

Toma sighed. “You better hide it before Mina gets back from his photoshoot.”

Haru perked up and dashed to his room, cardboard box in his arms. “Can we keep it?” He yelled excitedly.

“Keep what?” Torao said flatly, coming out from his room. Haru proudly showed him the cardboard box. Torao raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not going to help you when Minami tries to kill you,” He said. Haru glared at him.

“I’m not going to help you when someone’s poisoned your skin care products,” He shot back, closing the door to his room. Haru set the box down and sat, hugging his knees close. “Minami’s not going to kill me, right?” He mumbled.

The cardboard box and its occupant offered no response.

Haru groaned and pulled out his schoolwork. He frowned. Usually Minami helped him with the problems he didn’t get, but he was at a photoshoot right now.

So Haru was on his own.

But he’d zoned out the whole day. Barely anything made sense on his worksheets. So his options were to humiliate himself and ask Toma for help or humiliate himself more and ask his classmates for help. He almost caved before he remembered that to get to Toma, he’d have to pass the kitchen.

_ The kitchen. _

His desire for sweets won out in the battle with not having his groupmates know he  _ really _ wasn’t paying attention. Haru got up and out of his room, raiding the kitchen for cookies as he went to find Toma.

He found him in the living room, on the couch and scrolling through his phone. Torao was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, Toma,” Haru demanded, “Help me.”

○|○|○|○|○

Minami needed to clear his thoughts. So instead of driving back in a taxi, he walked. It wasn’t actually that far, but he needed to think.

What had been said earlier that week unsettled him. As a child, Minami’d had a traumatic experience with those spawns of Satan, and his hatred had flowered from there. The memory had always eluded him, until the point where he’d questioned if the experience had been real.

His hatred certainly was, though.

Minami pushed aside his thoughts and unlocked the front door. Immediately he could tell something was different.

He still got the air smacked out of him by Haru, though. Minami laughed, supporting him as he was possessively hugged. “Hello, Isumi-san,” He said, putting his bag down, “What happened while I was away?”

Haru buried his face in his chest, trembling. “Are you going to kill me?” He whispered. Minami looked at him puzzled.

“Why do you think I would kill you, Isumi-san?” He said, swaying and petting Haru’s hair. He felt Haru clutch tightly at his shirt.

“Ah, Mina,” Toma said, emerging from the kitchen, “Welcome back.”

“Hello, Inumaru-san,” Minami said, “What happened to Isumi-san?”

“Oh, that,” Toma said sheepishly, “What’d he say?”

“He thinks I’m going to kill him,” Minami replied, “Of course, I wouldn’t. At least, not without a good reason.”

Haru stopped shaking. “Promise?”

“I promise,” Minami said solemnly. Haru’s grip loosened. “So what happened?”

Haru took a deep breath. “I-”

“He took home a rabbit,” Torao said, entering the room.

Minami’s vision tunneled.

○|○|○|○|○

Torao glanced fearfully at the pen that had nearly taken his ear off.

“Let Isumi-san explain himself, Mido-san,” Minami said sweetly, eyes dark and hooded. Torao fearfully nodded and edged behind Toma. He peeked over Toma’s shoulder. Haru was shaking again.

“Mina,” Toma started, “Haru’s scared. Why don't I-”

Torao ducked when he heard the thunk! of another pen hitting the wall. Cautiously he peeked over Toma’s shoulder.

“I’m sure Isumi-san can explain what happened perfectly fine, Inumaru-san,” Minami said, voice sweeter than honey and hands tightening around Haru. “You and Mido-san needn’t to interfere.”

Torao watched helplessly as Toma nodded. They followed Minami to the living room and sat down. “Tell me, Isumi-san, what happened?”

Haru sniffled. “I was walking home from school, you know?” Minami nodded. “And there was this tiny baby rabbit in a cardboard box, and I had to pick it up because it just looked so  _ sad _ . And I came home and now it’s in my room.”

Torao watched, wide-eyed, as Minami shushed Haru until sniffles subsided to heavy breaths. “Why don’t you go get the little spa-  _ it _ , why don’t you go get it from your room, Isumi-san?” Minami suggested lightly. Torao exchanged even wider-eye looks with Toma. Minami had  _ literally _ not said ‘little spawn of Satan’. He had to be dreaming.

Torao watched as Haru nodded and scrambled to his room. Minami stared at them evenly. “Not a word,” He said. Torao nodded fearfully.

He watched Haru come into the room carrying a cardboard box. Haru stumbled, then righted himself and continued. He showed Minami the box.

Torao felt himself stop breathing.

○|○|○|○|○

Minami felt his face transform into a look of surprise.

The little spa-  _ it _ , it looked up at him, nose twitching. He looked at Haru. “What are your plans with it, Isumi-san?”

“I- I was going to ask Toma if we could keep it,” Haru said nervously, “I guess I didn’t get farther than that.”

“So why don’t you ask him, then?” Minami said. Haru bit his lip and nodded, turning around.

“Can we keep it?” He pleaded. Toma held his hands up in surrender.

“I really don’t mind, Haru,” Toma said, “As long as Mina and Tora are fine with it.”

Three pairs of eyes turned on him. Minami crossed his legs at the knees and smiled.

If it was theirs, he couldn’t possibly hate it.

_ Epilogue _

Haru sat down at his desk, sighing. He opened his bag, groaning at the chocolate-brown eyes that stared happily at him. He pulled out his phone.

“Minami,” Haru said into his phone, “Tet followed me to school. Again.”

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone.  _ “Hold on, Isumi-san,” _ Minami said. Then he hung up.

After several minutes - their teacher must have been running  _ really _ late - Minami entered his classroom. Haru waved from his seat.

“Isumi-san,” Minami said, sighing as he took Tetarchy from Haru, “Do you have any idea why Tetarchy-san keeps following you?”

Haru shook his head. “You don’t have your gloves on, Minami,” He said, pointing at Minami’s hands. “Are you alright?”

Minami chuckled. “I’ve grown used to Tetarchy-san,” He said softly, indicating the rabbit in his arms, “Besides, it’s only once. I’ll be fine. But thank you for worrying, Isumi-san.”

Haru nodded. “If you say so.”

Minami laughed. “I certainly say so,” He said, “And, Isumi-san?”

Haru looked at him.

“Make sure you focus today,” Minami said. Haru nodded and he disappeared.

As soon as he was out of sight, Haru pulled out his phone. “Hey, Toma,” He said.

“I think he’s fine now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is also the conclusion to the Adopt-A-Pet AUs! Hope you all enjoyed! Comments and kudoes appreciated.


End file.
